As mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, tablets, and the like, become increasingly ubiquitous and their functionality increases, users often operate such personal devices while in a vehicle. These mobile computing devices often remain connected to a data network over wireless air interfaces. Some vehicles with a graphical user interface provide a data connection between a passenger's mobile computing device and the graphical user interface, thereby allowing information received over the cellular network wireless air interface to be provided to the vehicle's graphical user interface.